officialevershadefandomcom-20200213-history
Evershade
Evershade is an action adventure series created by Alex Guy. It depicts the adventures of multiple characters, gifted with abilities and much fighting potential, travelling across different areas around the world, training to become the best, but must overcome obstacles and threats along the way. Story Arcs The Beginnings arc Keiichi starts his journey to become the strongest with his friends Chloe and Blaine, while becoming rivals with Azure. The protagonists are soon antagonized by the Chaos Agency, and its leader, Sakari. Azure teams up with Keiichi and his friends, and after training with Master Crimson, the Chaos Agency are defeated but Sakari unleashes nano bots that begin turning many people into mutants. Division X arc Shortly after the defeat of the Chaos Agency, Keiichi, Chloe, and Blaine are recruited by Division X to locate and capture various mutants to protect the world from the Alliance, but Azure senses that something is off. Agent Russell Johnson and Azure find that Division X are planning to use the mutants to take over the world. Keiichi, Chloe, Blaine, Azure, and Russell then team up with the Alliance to take down Division X. Thunder City arc Two years after the fall of Division X, Ruby decides to take on the Thunder City Tournament challenge and is joined by his rival, Sapphire. They encounter Firebrand andFirebrandOceana, whose rivalry threaten to take apart the entire region. After sealing Firebrand in the Fire Crystal and Oceana in the Water Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire enter the tournament, where Sapphire narrowly beats Ruby and faces off against Azure in the finals. Corona arc In the faraway Corona region, Dr. Murphy send Crystal and Megan to retrieve the stolen Gold Orbs. The last three are stolen by mysterious entity who is in turn antagonized by Vessel. Crystal, Megan, and their rival Argento use the remaining orbs to purify Vessel, then shatter the orbs and defeating Aurelia. Crystal remains in her hometown, Argento leaves to "fix himself", and Megan goes to Kingdom Island. Delta Battle arc Jasmine Keene and Hideki Iida are chosen by "The One" to represent Evershade in the Delta Battle. Kingdom Island arc Azure gets a note from an unknown individual, revealing that Chloe and Blaine are missing. He heads to Kingdom Island and discovers that Dakera, the mystery sender, has rigged the entire island to explode. He is joined by Megan and together are able to take down Dakera and army. They find Chloe and Blaine, evacuate the island in time, but Dakera and Azure are turned to stone by a mythical creature. Regional Adventure arc Kyotaro and his childhood friend Hikaru, two adventurers from Diamond City, start investigating claims of mysterious disappearances and mythical beings and are joined by Russell Johnson, now working for Helix. Bianco City arc Bianco Academy arc Blake and Jennifer enroll themselves into the Bianco Academy. World Tournament arc XYZ arc After the AXL Corporation discover the Seven Deadly Sins' intentions of awakening the titanic trio, X, Y, and Z, they send Xavier and Yvette to stop them, however they are opposed by rebel Zane. Defeating the Seven Deadly Sins and Eight Precepts of Death, Xavier, Yvette, and Zane send the titanic trio to another dimension. However they are finally challenged by AXL-A, the AXL Corporation's most elite task force gone corrupt. Lightning City arc Ruby travels to Lightning City to continue his soul-searching journey and is joined by Emerald, who is looking for her biological parents. Evolutionary arc Sam, a boy from East City, moves into the semi-isolated Ocean City and befriends a girl named Mizuki. International Adventure arc Victory Sword arc Glory Shield arc Sage of Time arc Twilight Note arc Universal Tournament arc First Class arc The Endings arc Characters Main Characters * Keiichi Haven – The first protagonist of the series. * Chloe – One of Keiichi's closest friends. Her name is based off of the color green. * Azure '''– The cool-headed and cocky rival of Keiichi. His name is based off of the color blue. * '''Blaine – The happy but rash best friend of Keiichi. His name is based off of the color yellow. * Russell Johnson – An agent from Division X who befriends Keiichi and later joins Helix. * Ruby – The well-meaning but slightly obnoxious protagonist of the Thunder City arc, and Sapphire's rival. His name is based off of the gemstone ruby, and is represented by red. * Sapphire – The calm, collected, but other times wild rival of Ruby. Her name is based off of the gemstone sapphire, and is represented by blue. * Crystal – An intelligent, energetic, and caring best friend of Megan. Her name is clearly based off of the word crystal. * Megan – The good-hearted, sly-minded and hasty but caring best friend of Crystal. Her name is based off of the gemstone pearl. * Argento '''– Crystal and Megan's cold and distant rival, and Dr. Murphy's grandson. His name is based off of the metal silver. * '''Jasmine Keene - Hideki's best friend and one of the main protagonists of the "Delta Battle arc". Her name is based off of the jasmine flower. * Hideki Iida - Jasmine's best friend and one of the main protagonists of the "Delta Battle arc". His name can mean "timber trees". * Kyotaro – The calm, well-meaning, but often cocky best friend of Hikaru and love interest/rival of Kotone. * Hikaru – The kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky but rash childhood best friend of Kyotaro from Bianco City. * Kotone – A young, elegant, and spoiled member of a rich family, yet crafty and perky rival of Kyotaro. * Shadow – A determined resident of Bianco City with a strong sense of justice who finds peace in the form of Phoebe. His name is based on the word dark. * Phoebe – An outgoing and peaceful girl who awakens from a coma and befriends Shadow. Her name is based on the word light. * Blake – He is a student at the Bianco Academy whose quest is to become a master trainer. His name is based off of the color black. * Jennifer – She is a student at the Bianco Academy whose quest is to become a master detective. Her name is based off the color white. * Xavier – A member of the the AXL Team, and partner of Yvette. His name starts with x, referencing the legendary beast X. * Yvette – A member of the AXL Team and partner of Xavier. Her name starts with y, referencing the legendary beast Y. * Zane – The hot-headed rival of Xavier and Yvette, obsessed with becoming stronger. His name starts with z, referencing the legendary beast Z. * Emerald – She is the daughter of Lightning City and Thunder City's mayors with a passion for fighting. * Sam – A wealthy and adventurous boy from East City skilled with the bō ''staff who meets Mizuki. His name can mean "child of the sun". * '''Mizuki '– A middle-class girl from the Gold region skilled at archery who meets Cyrus. Her name can mean "moon". * Nicki – An escort of a famous celebrity from the Diaglo region. * Tori – The well-meaning former member of a gang from the Diaglo region. Locations There are several cities and regions that appear in Evershade. Most of the arcs featured mainly focus on a new region within Evershade. Usually, the different regions are easily accessible from one another via land, as every region is on the same continent. Every region consists of several cities and towns that the protagonists explore. Evershade Evershade is a country and global superpower in the series' version of earth. It is the main setting for almost the entirety of the series, and is divided into several regions: Eastern Region The "Eastern" region is the main setting of the Beginnings, Division X, and Thunder City arcs. This region has no official name, and is only referred to as Eastern region by Megan. Two main locations in the Eastern region are East City and Thunder City. Corona Region The Corona region is the main setting of the Corona and Kingdom Island arcs. This region is based off the real life Japanese island of Kyushu. It features an abundance of smaller islands and a subtropical climate. Two main locations are District 65 and Kingdom Island. Gold Region The Gold region is one of the main settings of the Regional Adventure arc. For the first time in the series, the region was based on a place outside Japan, taking inspiration from New York City and Paris. Two main locations are Diamond City and Heart City. Silver Region Platinum Region Deox Region Aspertia Region Nova Region The Nova region is the main setting of the Bianco City, Bianco Academy, and the World Tournament arcs, and is the second largest region in Evershade. This region is based off of New York City and Tokyo. Two main locations are Bianco City and Nova Island. Southern Region The "Southern" region is the main setting of the XYZ arc. This region is based off of France, namely Paris. Four main locations in the Southern region are Xeno City, Yugami City, Zyvetal City, and Mt. Titano. Western Region The "Western" region is the main setting of the Lightning City arc. This region is very similar to the Eastern Region and seems to be a factor towards their rivalry. Two main locations are Lightning City and Grande City. Alohe Region Diaglo Region Unys Region Skyward Islands The Skyward Islands are a set of enormous islands situated in the sky by themselves. It is the main setting in the Sage of Time and Universal Tournament arcs. Similarly to Evershade, the Skyward Islands are divided into different regions called "sectors".